The vixen stimuli
by Agdaelweasley
Summary: Sheldon likes Amy being his vixen so much! just a little spicy


**Hello, I am back!, I found this challenge very interesting so I gave it a try, I hope you like it. If you want to participate, check the rules at the bottom please.**

**Disclaimer: I own anything, except my pervy imagination and I don´t make money out of it. TBBT belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

**The Vixen Stimuli**

-"Good Morning, Dr. Cooper. Apparently this is going to be a diaphanous day. I had never felt happier in my entire life. I hope you are feeling great too."

-"Good Morning, Amy. I find myself content and well rested, thank you. Although I would highly appreciate if you would stop looking at me like the proverbial cat who ate the mouse".

-"Now,now, Sheldon. You aren´t supposed to be cranky just after you "got lucky" as our friends would say. Besides, I took care of contraception and cleaned everything. Your schedule hasn´t been affected, so no reason to be oversensitive".

-"Amy, I must admit that you have put a lot of effort into making this experience the less traumatic as possible for me…"

-"Sheldon, you have better stop talking now. The protocol in this cases dictate that the boyfriend must avoid any potentially offending words to the girlfriend´s sentiments, such as "traumatic", "icky" and "grotesque". You don´t want to earn yourself a stryke, do you?"

-"Excuse me!, you didn´t let me finish talking woman. I was not implying that our first experience with coitus has been traumatic to me. Exactly the opposite, if you must know. Even if my physical responses in reality were far beyond what I had calculated on my coitus chart. I don´t particularly enjoy surprises at all, as you know, although I must admit that this was definitely the exception".

-"Well, I am happy to hear that you enjoyed the experience cuddles. I find myself quite elated. Although I have no prior reference I could swear that you do really excel at everything!. Oh, forgive me for babbling out but you must understand that it is expected for the girlfriend to feel slightly exhilarated just after losing her virginity to an elusive boyfriend. Not to mention that she had to wait for so long for it".

-"Really Amy?. It had only been four years and now we are literally sharing a bed, we had amended our agreement to include coitus on regular basis, and yet you want us to keep progressing. I am a physicist not a hippie, you know?".

-"Of course I know that Sheldon, I would had never fell in love with a hippie, let alone ravish him. But you have nothing to fear, your IQ won´t be affected by coitus, as a neurobiologist I can assure you that".

.

-"I rest assured about my IQ, but I am worried about other aspects. For example, when I woke up and looked at you smiling like that to me I felt the most unexpected need to kiss you, most ardiently. It was such an unspecified disturbance of conduct, just overwhelming. That was why I was being cranky, because I felt like a hippie in a love in. Now, as a neurobiologist what do you have to say to that?".

-"Wow!... I mean, well, I would say that your endocrine system is working properly by promoting sexual arousal in the presence of the right stimuli. Since we are still within the time we have designated to give free reign to our baser urges, it is only logical to indulge. And from the physical evidence I´m currently feeling against my thigh, I think we could give coitus another try".

-Dear Lord woman!, you are the veritable death of me. I knew it from the moment you got me to engage into the social sciences. You are the perfect mix of Madame Curie and a vixen."

-"Hoo!, call me that again Sheldon…"

-"Vixen, vixen, vixen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh my god! That was difficult, but very funny. I hope you liked it. Reviews will be highly appreciated. Thank you for reading.

PD: I haven´t given up on my long fic "the pon farr epiphany", I am determined to publish, as a matter of fact I have four chaps already, but they are being subjected to revision and my beta is a little busy, I finally left my blocking behind and I am very close to finish it at last.

**The Big Bang Theory Talk To Me Challenge Elements**

All Dialog

500-600 Words

Any Characters

**Must include any 5 of the following words or phrases:**

Semiotics

**Neuroses**

Mirror symmetry

Unspecified disturbance of conduct

**Chart**

**Graph**

**Diaphanous**

Grotesque

Star Trek

Holy crap on a cracker

**Schedule**

Snoring


End file.
